


Can We Get This One, Papa

by stannigram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, don't know what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stannigram/pseuds/stannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles take their son to the pumpkin patch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Can we get this one, Papa?”

“This one.” Peter picks up a small pumpkin with green growths desecrating its shiny surface.

John makes a sour face, and shakes his head furiously before attempting to lift the little orange ball up with his tiny hands. He gives up halfway through to instead stand protectively next to the pumpkin like the Joker was going to sweep down and steal his Robin.

“No, papa, this one.” His son corrects, pointing to the biggest pumpkin in the entire patch.

Peter hums in agreement to pacify his energetic child. He walks over to his son, and heaves the heavy pumpkin over his shoulder with ease. Familiar hands tug on his belt loops as he situates the pumpkin on his shoulder. Almost causing him to drop the pumpkin.

“You spoil him.” Stiles huffs into his neck and places a soft kiss to his jaw.

“Says he who bought our five year old a five pound bag of snickers.” The older man retorts icily.

He feels the younger man pouting against his neck as he says, “I told you it was for the Pack party.”

“Mhm, is that why I caught the both of you munching down on sweets before dinner last night?”

Stiles choses to ignore that question, and rightly so, but nips at Peter’s jaw in retaliation. Mumbling something about stupid pedo wolfs and their party killing ‘wolfitudes.’

Stiles catches Peter’s smile in a chaste kiss before John squeals in disgust. Stiles releases Peter from his hold, and runs off to shower his affections on their giggling child.

Peter watches them from afar, pumpkin in hand, as the two run about the pumpkin patch. It never ceases to amaze him how great Stiles is with John. Peter can hardly every get him to laugh on good days. Let alone squeal with joy, but Stiles somehow managed to do it daily.   

John hides snickering behind the pumpkins. Stiles pretends he doesn’t notice the boy’s arms and legs sticking out from behind the pumpkins and continues searching for the boy. Looking everywhere but where the boy is sitting. Playing dumb to ease their boy’s antics, and making him preen with the knowledge he had outsmarted his daddy.

Darting about, the boy hides in between the haystacks until he runs straight into the arms of his father. Stiles cackles triumphantly, catches their boys in his arms, hauls him up and attacks their boy’s face with kisses. John makes sullen faces and tries to push Stiles away, claiming he is a big boy now, and big boys don’t get kisses.

They spend the rest of the day wondering around the little patch. John drags them around to every activity that the owners have set up around the place: knocking cups over with sacks, painting pictures with their fingers, riding ponies in a tiny enclosure, and dipping apples in gooey caramel. The sun is setting in the sky when John asks if they can go on the hayride, and Peter protests because it is past John’s bed time.

They ended up on it anyway with John nestled in Stiles lap and Stiles head resting on Peter’s shoulder. John is tiredly handing Peter and Stiles popcorn because he can’t eat anymore. Peter chuckles quietly to Stiles, finding delight in how John is constantly fighting to keep his eyes open through the ride.

Sometime during the ride Stiles’ hands find their selves entangled in Peter’s. Thumb rubbing the metal marriage band adorning Peter’s ring finger. Placing chaste kisses to the Peter’s shoulder, and cuddling a sleepy John to his chest.

Peter sighs in contentment, and brings their intertwined hands up to place delicate kisses to Stiles’ wedding band. He has forgotten where they are until an elderly looks at them in disgust and whispers hateful words about the two queers sitting next to them.

Peter is about to ask them to kindly keep their thoughts to them self when, of all people, John looks at them foully. His boy, his precious little boy, tells that awful couple to never again speak badly about his papas because they are the best papas in the world and had bought him the best pumpkin in the whole lot. Peter prides himself for raising such an opinionated human being, and the couple doesn’t look twice at them again.

Peter hopes to continue the night as if nothing happened, but the damage is already done. Stiles has pulled away, scooted further down the hay barrel, and hidden his ring in the John’s pockets. They don’t talk or touch after that. Not until they are off the ride and in the safety of the shadows in the parking lot.

“Daddy, can we carve the pumpkin tonight,” John asks tiredly, yet enthusiastically. Peter wonders how the kid has an energy left. He can barely keep his eyes open, and can hardly contain his joy at the thought of curling up in bed with Stiles for a nice long nap.

“Tomorrow. We'll carve it tomorrow, okay?” Stiles replies as he places their boy in his car seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a fluffy halloween ficlet. The title is probably going to change. I will probably make three more short fics that accompany this one and put them in a series. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles carve their son's pumpkin.

Stiles brings the knife down in one swift motion, and it lodges in. The knife will not come back out, though, causing the younger man to press down on the pumpkin, nearly slicing his finger open in the process. Watching the young man’s erratic and jerky movements makes Peter nervous. Especially since there are sharp objects added to the equation.

“Here let me.” Peter whispers in his ear while sliding up behind, and carefully removes the felonious object from Stiles hands.

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have my mad carving skills.” Stiles scowls.

“I am just nervous that you’re going to cut your finger off.” Peter retorts as he slices the knife through the pumpkin’s thick flesh in one clean cut.

Stiles wiggles out of Peter’s hold and watches him carving the top out of the pumpkin. Ogling the way Peter’s muscles flex with each powerful slice. Surely, thinking about the way the older man’s muscles flex when he strokes other things, if the blush burning his cheeks is anything to go by.   

John stumbles out of the back door just as Peter finishes cutting a hole in the top of the pumpkin. He rubs his eyes with the sleeve of Peter’s sweater and yawns wide. Reaching for Stiles to pick him up, and they walk over to look inside the pumpkin. John’s eyes widen in fascination at what lay inside.

“Wow,” he exclaims, “Papa, I picked a good one, huh?”

“That you did little one.” Peter agrees and takes John out of Stiles’ arms so he can clean out the pumpkin, but John protests because he want to help Stiles with the task. So Peter put him down and retires to the kitchen to make everyone a cup of steamy hot chocolate to protect their hands from the cool autumn air.

Peter returns only to snicker affectionately at the sight of his two favorite men covered in sinewy pumpkin seeds. It’s everywhere, in their hair, on their noses, all over their clothes, and hands. They look silly when they glance guilty away from him with all that orange goop covering their faces. John makes a shushing noise like Peter hadn’t caught them red handed, and he can still convince Stiles to keep it all a secret from Peter.

John beams when he notices the little treat in his papa’s hand, and leaves Stiles and his pumpkin behind in favor of the warm cup. Peter lets him drink it while telling him to be careful because it is hot. The handle gets all messy, but it is okay because he is totally stealing Stiles’ thunder and he is going to reveal in it for as long as he can. Stiles makes his way over to them, and they drink their hot chocolates in silence. Save for John’s ramblings about Batman and Dinosaurs and pumpkins.

John starts to complain about the pumpkin burning his skin. Peter picks him up and follows Stiles to the bathroom. They pour bubbles into the tub as the water fills up. John hops excitedly into the bubbly water as Stiles steps in after him. The two start making bubble-hawks and foamy breads and Peter desperately wants to take a picture of their adorableness. There is a pumpkin still to be carved so he leaves the sound of John’s shrieking laughter behind to finish cleaning out the pumpkin.

Not much longer after he finishes do the two reappear, dressed in clean clothes, and armed with pens and carving utensils.  

“Who do you want to draw on your pumpkin?” Stiles asks John patiently.

John thinks about it for a few moments. Exaggerating his facial expressions as he ponders all the possibilities until he says ecstatically, “I want Uncle Scott’s face, Daddy. Like when he goes all grr.”

Stiles’ smile falters and his hand goes slack against the pumpkin at the mention of Scott. John picks up on his father’s sudden change in mood and frowns looking at his papa for help.

“Uncle Scott would like that very much, isn’t that right Stiles?”

“Yeah, yeah, he would like that.” Stiles replies faintly, and John preens at the reassurance.

After a minute, Stiles sets out marking the pumpkin up and John helps by telling Stiles where to ink in the design. Peter switches Stiles spots so he can cut out the bigger pieces for Stiles. John watches in fascination as the two work in together: Stiles shaving intricate details out of the skin, and Peter carving around him in perfect harmony. John squeals when he sees the finished product.

They light the candles and put it out on the front porch. John runs down the drive why so he can admire their work of art for afar. Peter runs after him and heaves him up on his shoulders before his little feet can hit the road.

Stiles ends up next to them, slipping his hand into Peters. Peter can smell the sadness lingering on the younger man so he pulls him closer to them. Forcing Stiles’ head to pillow on his shoulder in hopes to comfort the man. It doesn’t stop the tears from wetting his shirt and he places a small kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. 

Above them, John claps and Stiles smiles sadly into Peter’s shoulder. Peter cards his fingers through the younger man’s hair for a little while longer before telling John it’s bed time for bed. John whines about big boy’s staying up late, but kisses Stiles goodnight anyway. Peter carries John up stairs and puts him to bed. Staying curled up in John's bed as he reads "Good Night Moon." He places a kiss to John's forhead when he finishes, and the boy mumbles something in his sleep.

Peter walks to his room, pulls down the sheets, and gets in bed. He can hear Stiles' quiets sobs from downstairs, and hopes that John is in a deep enough sleep that his werewolf senses do not pick up his father's crying. He waits for Stiles to come to him. Waits for him to strip down, slide in next, curl around him, and burry his face in Peter's neck. 

"Scott really loved him." Stiles admits quietly. 

"I know, Stiles, I know." Kissing his husband's temple and nuzzles into his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this a multi chapter fic instead of a series. This one got a little sadder than I originally intended. Hoped you enjoyed it anyway. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, and then Stiles and Peter take their son to get a halloween costume.

“He looks just like him.” Isaac states as they observe the three rambunctious kids tumbling around the in the leaves from the porch. The kid’s claws and fangs keep making appearances so the older men are extra mindful of where their children’s hands fall on the others. They don't really want to explain to their spouses how the kids managed to rip each other’s clothes under their watch, again. Neither of them thrilled of the thought of the Hale fury being relinquished upon them this night.

“I know.” Stiles agrees after a moment, and turns his attention back towards the kids. The girl is hiding behind John. Squealing while the older boy chases them around the yard. The legendary wolf sideburns emerge from their faces sometime during their play, and make their chubby faces appropriately spooky for the Halloween festivities. They are playing Sheep and Wolf and John was doing his hardest to protect the young girl form he blundering brother.

“He even acts like him.” Isaac notes, “Just look at how he tries to protect everyone.”

Stiles nods in agreement and, Isaac calls out Boyd and Erica’s name. The children complain because they are really not ready leave uncle Stiles' house yet. Isaac promises them they will come back later today, and that they can have cookies when they get home so they leave John grudgingly behind.

“You’re going to have to hide the pumpkin before Melissa gets here.” Isaac tells his friend as he wraps his kids up in scarfs and carries them to his car. "I''ll move it for you before I go."

Stiles nods and gives Isaac a hug goodbye.

John waves bye to his uncle and friends before tackling his father in a tired hug. Stiles heaves him up on his him hip and walks them inside for a nap. They curl up on the couch with John’s head lying heavily on Stiles chest. Stiles sings the boy a song his mother use to sing him until John is snoring quietly into his sweater, and there is drool soaking through the thick linen.

He takes this moment to regard his son who is looking more and more like Scott with each passing day that it physically hurts: the boy’s unruly mop of hair growing more unrulier, his smile growing goofier and goofier, and his heart growing bigger and bigger. Scott would have loved him, rolled him around in the leaves, and would have sung him lullabies the way Stiles is doing know.

He feels guilty for taking this from his old friend, but then John breaths out ‘Papa’ in his sleep making Stiles forget all those bad feelings. The stead beat of his boy's heart lulls him to sleep.

\--

Peter wakes him up with a chaste kiss to the lips. He tries to pull away when Stiles brings back down for a languid kiss, and somehow Peter ends up on top of him. Stiles is about to catch the older man’s lip between his teeth when Peter turns his head away. Stiles regards him quietly for a moment.  

“You’re still mad about the candy, aren’t you?” Stiles huffs disbelivingly against Peter’s neck.

Peter doesn’t say anything just snuggles in closer to his husband. “Oh my god, you are! I’ll buy us a big bag of Reese’s tomorrow, and you and John can eat it before the Pack comes over, okay?”

Humming, Peter pulls Stiles so close things are touching that shouldn’t be. Not when their five year old is coloring Batmans on the floor in the room next door, but its been so long since they were last like this. So he can’t help it when things take interest when Peter leans over and whispers, “or, we could drop John off at your dad’s and cancel the obligatory Pack party. I think we could figure out something innovative with the chocolate to keep us thoroughly entertained for the night.”

He is about to lean in for another kiss when a crash sounds form the kitchen. Stiles crawls over Peter, and places a quick kiss to Peter’s lips before getting up to investigate the noise.

“Make sure he looks presentable. We wouldn’t want our fellow Walmart patrons finding out about the things that go bump in the night, know would we?”  

Stiles hums before leaving Peter to find John. He changes his shirt and pants, and they spend a few minutes tying John’s shoelaces. John fumbles with the cords trying to imitate what his father has shown him countless times, and Stiles waits patiently. Lavishing his boy with praises when he gets it right, and John beams with pride at all the praises.

“Come on, Papa is waiting for us down stairs.” Holding out his hand for John to take, and they walk down the stairs hand in hand.

\--

“Papa, who are you going to be for Halloween?” John asks eagerly as they enter the costume store.

“A zombie.”

John’s eyes widen and his hands wrap around his head protectively, “Don’t eat my brains Papa.”

Stiles spends a good while convincing John to come out from behind the clothes because Peter won’t eat his brains. That it was just a joke, and Peter doesn’t have to dress up like a zombie if John doesn’t want him too. Even though it is a lie because no matter how much he tries to ignore it Peter is in fact a zombie and was a very horrible person once, but John doesn’t need to know that.

His ability to lie has not approved much over the years apparently because he only makes John back further into the clothes. Peter sets down next to him and reasons that just like John wasn't really the man he was dressing up as, his papa wouldn't be the monster he was pretending to be. He promises that he will dress up as whoever John want him to dress up as, and that seems to do the trick. Stile thinks this was all some great ploy to get Peter to dress up in something ridcoulous when he sees John's smile, and thinks he is letting the his two men spend to much time together. He makes a note to watch his back or he might play right into his son's hands as he did with Peter.  

They spend a few moments rummaging through costumes after they manage to calm their son down. Picking through cheaply designed clothes until John finds a Robin costume that is just his size. He waves it around frantically before moving to find his fathers costumes too. He disappears between hanging clothes only to reappear with costumes brimming over his tiny hands. He lets Stiles and Peter help him carrying them to the changing room, and Stiles laughs when he sees what John had found them.

“What is that?” Peter asks hesitantly when he sees the offending garment.

“What do you think it is? A unicorn? It’s you’re costume, dumbass.” Stiles retorts sarcastically.

Peter shoots Stiles a look because of his language and replies, “I am aware, but why?”

“Because you’re daddy’s Catwoman.” John reasons.

Peter is about to explain to John why men Peter’s age cannot wear a costume like that around the neighborhood, but Stiles is already handing the costume over to the cashier.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, only one more chapter left of this fic. I hope to get it out on Halloween but I have a mid term so we will see. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter take their son trick-or-treating.

Peter tries to keep the boy in the water, he really does, but he cannot keep the lively youth in the tub any longer. John jumps impatiently from the tub and runs for the door, even after Peter threatens to not take him trick or treating tonight. He just giggles and runs through the house, half wolfed out, and fully naked for everyone to see.

Stiles picks him up and explains to him that he needs a bath, or there would be no more Robin or Batman tonight. Peter gives up his bath duties to Stiles so Stiles can get John ready, and leaves to make dinner for them all. 

\--

John runs ahead of them, his green cap flying in the wind. Stiles is a little bit behind them making sure to crunch all the leaves in the most Batmanly manly way Peter has ever seen anyone crush a leaf before. He tries to contain his laughter when he hears his husband grumbling, “I am Batman,” in his most gravelliest voice as he crushes yet another leaf. Like the leaf would know who Batman was. Stiles’ finders entangle with Peters, and Peter can’t stop the blush spreading across his face at the sudden action.

Peter is curious to see which house will be blessed with his son and husband’s overzealous impersonation of Robin and Batman. His curiosity is stifled shortly after a door opens and an older woman stands holding out a bucket of treats to them. They pay her no attention as they reenact John’s favorite scene from the comic, and the woman just beams before handing them both handfuls of candy.

Peter watches on in amusement as the two run from house to house reenacting the whole plot line of one of the Batman comics, surprising teenagers and kids alike. Peter doesn’t even think John is even interested in the candies anymore. He is just excited to run around his daddy dressed up as superheroes, and Peter can’t stop smiling at how adorable it is.

John runs up to him after a particularly good steal, and shows him his stash of candy proudly. Peter smiles and takes one of the rather big Recces from his sons little pumpkin shaped bucket. He takes the wrapper off to take a bite.

“Papa,” his son sighs sadly, “that was my candy.”

“I’m just making sure it wasn’t poisoned.” Peter explains as he takes another bite. “And guess what, it wasn’t,” he says handing over the rest of the peanut better cup.

John giggles in excitement as he eats the thing in one gulp before running off down the street.

“You gave him chocolate,” Stiles states, “you're the one staying up with him all night.”

And then, he is running off to beat their child to the next house. He can’t help but think he married a giant five year old when he watches the two of them playing airplanes down the street, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  He’ll have to thank Scott the next time they see him.

\--

Stiles is sitting next to the John’s pumpkin when Peter comes out from laying John down for bed. He is facing away from Peter, but he can smell the sadness and guilt wafting off of him.  

He sits next to his husband. His legs swing off the porch and bump into Stiles every now and then, coxing the younger male into speaking.

“Do you ever fell bad about all of this?” Stiles inquires as he looks remorsefully at Scott’s glowing face carved out pumpkin.

Peter wishes he could brush this off like he does with all the murder and manipulating, but he just can’t so he answers truthfully, “Everyday.”

“Most of the time I feel like we’ve stolen something magnificent from both of them,” Stiles starts

“But then John giggles and you don’t feel so bad.” Peter finishes for him.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

They sit in silence. Trick-or-treaters walk the streets for a last round of treats before the night is over. Teenagers dressed in scary costumes, and little kids dressed in adorableness. All of them unaware of the real ghouls and monsters that sit watching them from their front porch step. Stiles hand comes to rest on his thigh, pulling him from his observing the kids running about.

“Do you think we will ever see him again?”

Peter knows Stiles doesn’t want to know the answer to that question, and quiet frankly Peter doesn’t want too either. So he pulls Stiles up, takes him to bed, and distracts both of their minds from the guilt that would have plagued them that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't answer a whole lot here. I am not sure if I will leave it here or continue with another fic. I Hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)


End file.
